1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type engine of an automotive vehicle having a novel mounting for a supercharger and more especially to supporting the supercharger in a space between right and left cylinder heads suspended from the intake manifold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobiles, frequently a supercharger is mounted on the engine and serves to increase the output torque of the engine. Basically, there are two kinds of superchargers. One is the well known exhaust turbine type supercharger which charges intake air by operating the turbine based on pressure of the exhaust gas from the engine. The other type, also well known, is the mechanical supercharger which comprises an air compressor operated by rotation of the crankshaft of the engine. An example of the second type is shown in Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent 62-121829.
When a supercharger of either type is mounted in an engine compartment or room, it is necessary to avoid interference with other auxiliary equipments of the engine and with other structures, and to locate the supercharger compactly in the engine compartment or room.
Accordingly, in a V-type engine, the supercharger usually is disposed in the space between right and left cylinder banks of the engine block. However, it is easy to raise the temperature of this space by transferring heat from the combustion chambers (cylinders) of the banks. Therefore, in case of fixing the supercharger by way of brackets attached to the banks, the supercharger receives an excessive heat load from the engine, and the supercharger is heated making the quality of its performance worse. Further, the air charge efficiency of the supercharger is made worse by thermal expansion of the charged air in the charger due to the temperature increase of the supercharger. Furthermore, a disturbing problem results in that the exhaust sound of exhaust air releasing from the supercharger is comparatively louder.